It's A Damn Cold Night
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: November 22nd. That's The Day Maximum Ride Decides To End Her Life. She Knows No One Will Care. But What Happens When She Meet Fang A Week Before The Date? Will He Save Her, Or Will This Jump Be Her Last?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeaaah.. I'm Making A New Story. **

**Don't Judge Me. They Pop Into My Head At The Weird Moments And I Have To Get Them Down. I Will Update My Other Stories.. Sometime.**

**Okay Here We Go.**

**Summary: November 22nd. That's The Day Maximum Ride Decides To End Her Life. She Knows No One Will Care. But What Happens When She Meet Fang A Week Before The Date? Will He Save Her, Or Will This Jump Be Her Last? **

**Okay!**

**Without Further Adieu, **

**It's A Damn Cold Night **

**Chapter 1 **

**Max P.O.V.**

The snow was falling slowly, tiny snowflakes that melted as they slowly fell onto the pitch black asphalt, melting instantly. It was slowly pilling up on the sidewalks and edges of the road as I tightened my coat around me, the cold biting against my cheeks.

But I really didn't care, I couldn't feel much anymore. A piece of my dirty blonde hair wiggled it's self out of my hood. It floated in the light morning air as I made my way along the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. I looked down at the rippling blue water. Patches of pale white ice were starting to form on the top in some areas. I small smile passed onto my lips before disappearing into my emotionless face again.

Soon we'll meet old friend. I hurried along the side of the bridge, as cars putty putted along on the bridge. A few people on there way to work or school. That's where i'm heading now, school. A place of pure hell. I much rather spend my time doing something else.

I rubbed at my eyes as I stepped off the bridge onto an old sidewalk, trying to rub the monday morning shitty feeling out of them. One more week. I had to survive one more week. Then I wouldn't have to worry about the world anymore. I'll be in a better place... finally.

I turned on to Lakeside drive, taking my dear old time walking down the street. Snow was soaking through my old beat up black converse and was nipping at my face even more. I turned to the left onto Dunn Ave, passing a bunch of the same brick looking houses. Seriously people, get more creative.

I passed Miss Elizabeth's house. A little old lady who in the spring decorated the whole fron yard of her house with all different types of colorful flowers. It really brightened up the neighbor hood.

I darted down an diserted alleyway and my school rose up from the shadows. A huge school, also known as Redwood High. Home of the Wild Cats. Yayy! We get to be like High School Musical. That's so amazing! You enjoy that can of sarcasm soup too.

The school grounds were eerily empty as I made my way through the front gates. Barbwire laced the top, to keep people from breaking in. But really, What are you gonna steal? Oh my gosh! A Pencil! it's worth a dollar fifty! Let's seriously. Yeah, No.

I attempted to stomp the snow off my shoes as I neared the main doors, that led into hell. I grabbed the freezing cold metal handle and took a deep breath closing my brown eyes, cutting off all of the light of the world.

"C'mon Max. You only a week left of this hell" I whispered to myself, trying to boost my non-existent self esteem. I slowly opened my eyes again. No school isn't ending in a week. Only for me. A week and i'm gone from the world. Easily forgotten. The world will be such a better place. Believe me.

I pulled the door open, feeling of blast of hot air melt my freezing face.

Well here goes nothing.

**A/n:**

**There we go! The first chapter!**

**Hope you like it. **

**Yes, I DO KNOW It's short. Shut up. **

**Review?**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewwww!**

**-Cora. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Faaaaat Albert! **

**Yeah, Don't Know What Thaat Was. **

**Anyway..**

**I'm Only Saying This ONCE. **

**Okay, I Get That MOST OF My Story Are Sad, Depressing, Etc. **

**Imma Flick The Next Person On The Nose Who Reviews With, OMG! Why Are Your Stories So Depressing. Omg Omg Omg. Stop Being Nudge. **

**I Find That Stories Like This Are WAY More Easier To Write. Take It Or Leave It. **

**Okay. WOAHHHHHHHHH Where Did You All Come From. Thank You Thank You Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Without Further Adieu, **

**Chapter 2**

**It's A Damn Cold Night**

**Max P.O.V.**

My first two classes past slowly. I zoned out most of through math. We were learning about some random equation. I understood math before they started adding the letters. They should bring the person back to life who invented it, so I could kill them again. My life might be complete by then.

English passed a little quicker. We had to do the monthly suicide prevention test. Is it sad to say I lied about everything single thing. I mean, C'mon who actually tells the truth on those. Raise your hands now... See, no one.

After pushing my way out of my english classroom door, I started down the hallway, bookbag half off my shoulder. I really don't give half a fuck. Pushing past the people who walked slow, because they really had no purpose in school, I entered one of many deserted hallways.

Setting off, I did my own type of swag walk down the hallway, passing empty classrooms and full ones. The smell of lunch food, made my stomach rumble and I picked up my pace a bit. Nice on Max, don't forget to eat breakfest next time.

Suddenly I was yanked back, my book bag getting ripped off my shoulders. I growled, yes you read that right, I growled. Dylan, the school big shoot smirked down at me before tossing my bookbag over my head to one of his buddies. I think his name is Rich.

"Yo Rich over here" Dylan said, moving over a bit and my bookbag landed in his hands. He smirked at me before raising it above my head.

"Want is Maxi?" He said with a chuckle as I did the total little kid move and tried to jump for it. He laughed again raising it higher above my head.

"Give it back" A deep voive said from behind me. Dylan casted his eyes to the person behind me and raised a slightly blonde-brown eyebrow.

"What you say emo boy?" He spat, his english really lacking.

"I said, give it back" The deep voice said again and stepped into my line of view. It was a guy about my age, maybe seventeen. He was dressed in all black, from head to toe. Even his hair was a dark jet black color, matching his eyes. Damnnn.

Dyaln burst out laughing.

"Whatcha gonna do? Cut me to death?" Dylan said, cracking up again. Before Dylan could spit out anymore laughs, Mystery guy fist flew foward and socked Dylan right in his perfectly tanned nose.

It crunches under the force, spitting blood ever. Dylan screamed, a very girly scream before dropping to his knees and cupping his now broken nose in his hands. He spat curse words mean and right.

"You're going to regret that fag" **(A/n: I hate that word! DON'T Say That in front of me!) **Dylan said. Fang bent down and whispered in Dylan's ear before picking up my bookbag. I was starring in complete aww as I felt him move my arms and slide my bag back up on them.

I blinked, bringing myself out of whatever state I was in and looked up at his brown, almost black eyes, and nodded.

"Thanks" I said and nodded slowly.

"You're welcome. You okay?" I nodded and looked over at his hand still on my shoulder.

"So i'll see you arond sometime..." He dragged out, his voice barly above a whisper.

"Max" I said, shaking his hand. He small smile creeped on his face.

"Max" He said, copying me. He nodded before turning away and started to walk away, down the hallway.

"Hey! What's your name!" I called out before he dissapeared around a corner. He tilted his head to the side for a minute before answering.

"Fang" He called out. I nodded before turnin and heading the opposite way. Making sure to step on the family jewels of a now laying down Dylan. Tough guy? Yeah right.

Fang.

It suited him.

**A/n:**

**Yeahh, This chapter really SUCKED. So Sue Me? **

**REVIEW! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Cora**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **

**Heyy Guy's (And Gals) **

**Sorry I haven't updated much. I suck, I know. Sorry for the sucky chapter. Blahh. **

**Sorry it's so "cliche". I couldn't think of any other ways for Fang and Max to meet. Stuff a sock in it. **

**But! Thanks for all the reviews! Now you should go review Words Unsaid! Woo! **

**Is it sad, I already know how I want this to end, but I have to get there first. Grr. **

**Without further adieu, **

**Chapter 3**

**It's A Damn Cold Night. **

The rest of the school day passed with no problem, except from my history teacher because I "forgot" to do my homework. News flash lady, no one does your homework. I didn't see Fang for the rest of the day either. Which kind of made me a little sad. I really wanted to thank him and maybe scream at him a bit. I'm not a damsel in distress. Distress I can do, Damsel? Not so much.

I pulled my bag onto my back and shut my white locker. I ran my fingers down its cold surface before pulling my hand away.

"See ya buddy" I said to myself and had a look around as I walked slowly down the main hallway. The tiny library that constantly smelled like new books was to my left and the huge office which I ended up in everyday was to my right.

I walked with my head high and pulled my coat tighter around me as I stepped out into the freezing fall, almost winter, air. What? Did you really think I was going to spend my time in school.

The cold bit at my cheeks as I made my way through the foot of snow that had pilled on the streets and sidewalks. I walked slowly down the street, the snow quickly soaking my shoes and socks, turning my toes into walking icicles.

I hurried across the street, trying to not slip on the ice. Key word, trying.

"Shit" The word left my mouth in a scream as I slipped and slide forward on my ice, the icy cold water wetting the bottom of my pants. I jumped to my feet before they could get permantly soaked. Thank god I wore black jeans today.

Shaking off my legs, I picked up my pace and found myself face to face with the golden gate bridge. It looked like the city snow service had cleared the sidewalk and the part where cars speed by.

I climbed up onto the walkway and started walking slow. I've got nowhere to go anywhere. I walked to about the middle point of the bridge and... stopped. I dropped my bag and stepped between two of the thick wires holding up the bridge. I climbed over one of the tall ledges and stood on the slippery bar that was running the length the bridge. I pushed my ankles back into a couple of holes in the ledge.

I wouldn't fall today.

Cars and people just the same were looking and pointing at me as they passed. But none of them stopped. They kepts on going, kept on living there life. People.. are so selfish.

"Max?" I heard a voice ask in question as footsteps came up behind me. I look down toward the water. A whole 220 feet to the bottom.

"Max?" The voice said again, placing a hand on me. I brought my eyes and looked up at Fangs dark black ones. I slipped a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Fang" I said, smiling up at him. Looks of concern were rolling off of him.

"Hey C'mon" He said, waving his hand. Trying to get me to the side of safety. I sighed before turning all the way on my toes to face him and pulling myself up to I had both legs on either side of the ledge. I turned around again and jumped down on the snow covered sidewalk.

"Happy?" I said, brushing my hands on my jeans, trying to warm them up a bit. His eyesbrows shot up but he nodded slowly. I grabbed my bag and slipped it onto my bag, trying to not meet him in the eye.

"Are you okay" He said, grabing lightly onto my arm. I forced myself to look up and forced another fake smile onto my face.

"I'm fine. Just tired" I said before pulling myself free. Fang let a small smile float onto his lips.

"I'll see you around?" He said, his voice a whispered. I nodded my head before turning and walking away.

"I can't do this anymore" I whispered to myself as a warm tear made a pathway down my face. I looked up to the gray sky, snow flakes falling like rain.

Only six more days.

**A/n:**

**Sorry for shortness. **

**Wtf Fanfiction! Pull A Facebook And Change? Grrr. **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**-Cora**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:**

**Hey guys!**

**How are y'all doing? You should all go REVIEW Words Unsaid! Unless.. You Know, you want me to delete it. **

**Attempting to update today! Enjoy! Thanks for all reviews! Ahh**

**Without Further Adieu, **

**It's A Damn Cold Night.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Max P.O.V. **

The lights inside my house were dim as I stomped up on the front porch. I was soaked to the bone with cold. I was probably shivering, but I couldn't care less.

"Max!" My mother, Val, shouted, pulling through the front door of our home. A ball of hot air warmed my freezing cheeks and nose. It cut through the snow on my jeans and the ice on my toes, making me shiver absentmindedly.

"Good lord, you're an ice cube" She said, pulling my jacket off and hanging it by the heater to dry. Her long dark brown hair brushed against my face as she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and pushed the fake smile back onto my face as her brown eyes connected with mine.

"Go put some warm clothes on, and i'll make dinner?" She said, smiling warmly at me. Oh mom.. if you only knew.

"Alright" I said, pulling a hair tie off the coffee table and pulling my hair up into a dripping ponytail. I started up the stairs, my toes making a soft tapping noise on the stairs and darted forward into my room. I shut my door lightly and pushed the lock home.

My back slide against the door as I slide onto the floor, my fingers grazing the light brown hardwood floor. I sighed and leaned my head back against my door. I shut my eyes as an image from a while ago flew into my mind.

It was around the middle of freshman year. There was a girl. A red haired girl with mean green eyes. She flirted with every guy and probably was the biggest slut in the school. Her name is Lissa. A few weeks later she spotted me, as her new target. Her new victim.

She started tormenting me. Everything I did or said, she'd judge. At first, I ignored it. And she got more annoyed.

That's when it got worse. She'd call me names. Like slut, whore, emo bitch. Those hurt. I mean sure, I like dark clothes and keeping to myself. But i'm not emo. At freshmen graduation, she played a fake video of me "getting it on" with another guy.

That day, she told me to kill myself. That I was a waste of time and space. That my "slutty ass" shouldn't be able to walk the halls of her school. I felt so helpless. My friend at the time before she moved, her name was Ella. Moved out center stage. And set everyone straight.

"We all know Max. I mean, she can me a little mean. But she isn't the slut here. Lissa is, Raise your hand if you've seen Lissa playing tongue wars in the hallway" Ella said. I remember every single hand in the Gym go up. And Lissa.. Lissa got pissed.

I remember the sound of her hand slapping Ella across the face and the sound of her heels as she turned to face me before I fled from the gym.

"Go die" She said with a smirk before dissolving into a fit of laughter as I left.

Go Die.. Those two words have been burned into my mind. I never saw Lissa again after that day but her words and cruel laughter stuck inside my mind. And it grew more and more. The darkness. It's taking over my mind. And no one knows.

I'm living in a nightmare. And there's only one way out. There's only one was to run away from the things in my mind.

"Max! Someone's here to see you" My mothers shouts brought me back to the real world and I cursed and stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a thin darkgreen long sleeve shirt.

I stuffed my feet inside a pair of thick socks and opened my door and shuffled my way down the steps and peered around the corner to the figure of a boy standing in the doorway.

"Fang?" My eyebrows shot up and I jumped the rest of the way down the stairs, slipping on the bottom of my socks. Fang caught my arm before I could fall on my ass like the dumbass I am.

I pulled my arm free of his grasp and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I dragged out. He looked down at me and pointed to the front porch. I looked out and the snow had stopped falling and darkness was falling.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and pushed him out the front door.

"I'll be right back Mom" I shouted, not bothering to hear her response as I pulled the door shut. Fang had brushed a spot off my the stairs and patted the spot beside him. I padded over, sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest.

The cold bit against my nose as Fang turned to me, concern running deep inside his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked, rasing one of his dark eyebrows.

"How am I? I'm awful. I can't describe how terrible i'm feeling at the moment. I want to cry but I just think i'd feel more pathetic. I hate it and no one realises. I hate everyday and I just don't want to deal with it all." I said inside my head but on the outside I pushed a smile up on my face.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said to him instead. The concern grew more in his eyes as he leaned toward me a bit.

"Don't lie to me Max" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I jumped back from him, like a little girl when a bee flies into her path. I stood up and walked down off the porch, hugging my arms around myself.

"Just leave me alone" I mumbled as a tear rolled down my face.

"I will if you tell me the truth" Fang said, coming up behind me. I turned and shoved him away with all my power, making him fall back in the snow.

"You want to know the truth? I'm tired. Tired of being bitched about behind my back. Tired of being laughed at. Tired of being made fun of. Tired of feeling ugly. Tired of being ignored. Tired of feeling unloved. Tired of no one caring. Tired of pretending to be happy when all I want to do is cry. I'm NOT okay, but no one could care less. I just want to fall asleep and NEVER wake up. I can't deal with this, i'm not strong enough and I'M TIRED OF PRETENDING THAT I AM" I spilled out, my voice becoming a scream as tears poured rivers down my face.

Fang was speechless as he stood up. He hadn't thought i'd tell him. I hiccuped and shook in anger as more tears poored down onto my cold cheeks. Fang grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Max.. I can help you" He whispered and held tightly to my hand. I pulled my hand free and shook my head.

"Just leave me alone Fang. I'm already dead" I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I shoved him away and slammed my way back inside the house.

Why.

Why am I such a fuck up?

**A/n:**

**Ehh! How's that for a chapter!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:**

**Hola my little readers. Dah Dah Dahhh! **

**Rawrr! I can't win with you people. Okay, I know Max's reason to hurtle herself into the world of the non-living is kinda stupid. But I really can't think of anything I haven't used in other stories. Abusive dad? Check. Bad household? Double check. C'mon people, give me a break. **

**Thanks for all reviews! 72! Already. THANKS SOOO MUCH. **

**Without further adieu, **

**Chapter 5 **

**It's A Damn Cold Night**

**Max P.O.V.**

The next few days went without any trouble. I didn't go to school and my mother didn't make me. She knew something was wrong, but didn't want to push me. Thats what I love about my mom, she trusted me and didn't question much.

Fang has tried to come over and talk to me. But I mostly just stayed quiet the whole time until he left, and then I'd just crawl into bed and hoped sleep would find me. It never did. Needless to say, I haven't eaten much or slept much in these last few days. Except for yesterday when Fang basically shoved food down my throat.

You'd be surprised how much weight you lose when you don't eat for about four and half days. You can see my ribs poking through my shirt and I can put my fingers around my wrists and there's still room left to spare.

It's November 20th. Two days and i'll be gone. Finally. Finally free. November 22nd. The most random date I could've picked. No one will suspect a thing.

"Max! Fang is here" My mom called from downstairs. I sighed and buried my head in a pillow as I heard his footsteps, light against the stairs. I heard him stop before opening my door slowly.

"Max?" He asked as he made his way toward my bed and sat himself on the edge of my bed.

"Go. Away." I mumbled into my pillow and I heard him chuckle.

"No Max. Don't think I will" He grabbed the blanket that was covering my back and pulled it off in a flash, making goosebumps raise to my uncovered arms. I shivered but still stayed face down on my bed.

"Hard way it is" He chuckled softly again before putting his hands around my ankles and yanked me back hard. I fell onto the floor with a loud _thud._ Yep, that's gonna leave a bruise in the mornin'.

"Ow" I mumbled before pushing myself up into a sitting position and lent my back against the bed. I pulled my knees against my chest and looked up at the towering Fang.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He smiled slightly at me before hauling me to my feet.

"Because friends don't leave friends alone" He said, picking up my new black and fuzzy snowboots.

"C'mon. We're going for a walk" I sighed but nodded and shoved my feet into my boots and followed him down the steps. I picked up my jacket from the floor and pushed my arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. I walked into the living room and bent down and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Going for a walk mom" She smiled, nodded and waved at Fang.

"Just be careful. I love you" I pushed a smile on my face and nodded.

"Love you too" I slide my gray hat onto my head and pushed it down to wear it covered my ears. I follwed Fang outside into the cold November air, pulling the door shut behind me.

"Where to?" I asked as we stepped out on the sidewalk and started walking at a turtle pace down the street.

"Wherever the wind takes us." He said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes but followed him down the street. We passed house by house, car by car, steet by street. We could've gone miles but I didn't notice.

"Fangy!" A little girl voice shouted, becoming a blur of pink as she ran up and hugged Fang hard. Fang smiled and patted the little girls blonde girls.

"Hey Angel" He said as she pulled back and tottered on the edge of her very pink snowboots that matched her pink coat, pink hat and pink mittens. All and all this little girl is adorable. The little girl, who looked about seven turned her little blue eyes on me and smiled.

"I'm Angel" She said with a bigger smile, sticking out her hand. I knelt down in the snow, getting the knees of my sweatpants wet as I shook her hand.

"Max" She nodded with another smile and skipped back over to Fang for one last hug before running across a yard to another. There were about five kids in the yard with one adult sitting on the front porch watching them make a snowman.

"Angel's an orphan" Fang whispered as we turned and started heading back to my house. My eyes grew big but I kept quiet. It's amazing how little kids, even when stuff gets bad, they believe in a better outcome.

I just wish I could too.

**A/n:**

**Sorry it's a little short and sorry I skipped a few days. **

**Review anyway!**

**-Cora.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:**

**Heeey Guys.**

**Got Some Bad News..**

**Y'all Know My Bestie Friend, Alice?**

**Well, She's In The Hospital. So I'm A Bit On Edge. **

**But I'm Updating Anyway! 87 Reviews! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Without Further Adieu,**

**Chapter 6. **

**It's A Damn Cold Night. **

**Max P.O.V.**

The next day passed with me sleeping. All day. Just sleeping. I dreamt of my life. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Guess they were sort of right and sort of wrong. I dreamt of my life. From when I took my first steps at age two, said my first word, mommy, when I was three.

When I was five and they hung the tire swing up in the backward. I'd swing on that thing everyday of the year, rain or shine. Just a kid without a care in the world. I didn't know about the bad things that bash against your soul. Then I turned age six. It was my birthday party. I was blowing out birthday candles and I leaned a bit too far and burned the underside of my chin, leading to the scar I have today.

I flashed to when I was eight years old and I was finally getting the training wheels off my bike. I was finally going to be a "big girl". I remember my dad sitting me up on my seat, resting a hand against my back and smiling his big cheeky smile.

"I won't let you go Maxie" He said and I showed him my smile. I had lost my two front teeth. I spent a week singing the "All I want for christmas is my two front teeth" song. I just shook my head, pushed my foot down on the peddle and sped off down the street. I remember his hooting and hollering as he raced to catch up with me.

After that, I never saw my dad again. He just.. vanished. Like blinking, I arrived at age twelve. My first day of middle school. I walked through the front door, biting my lip. The words "show no fear" running through my mind. Middle school passed faster than I wanted too.

With a shake of the head, I met my next memory. The day I met Ella. Freshman year. The first day of the rest of my life. Ella was shy but nice spanish girl with long brown hair tied back into a braid. I stumbled acrossed her as I was searching for a class. Turns out, she was heading the same way. We hit it off instantly and became best friends. My only friend.

With one finally sigh, I arrived at my last memory. Meeting Fang that day he kicked Dylan's ass in the hallway. He was quiet but I liked that about him. You could probably say we were friends now.

I rolled over instantly, blinking my eyes agaisnt the sun. Finally awake. I cast my eyes to the little calendar hanging on my wall.

November 22nd.

Next my eyes flashed to the alarm clock sitting on my plain white bedside table.

6:00 Pm.

My mom's still at work. I moved almost zombie like and pushed my bed sheets off my bed. Shaking out my arms and legs, I sighed when everything snapped back into place and moved to my closet.

Pulling out a pair of severly ripped up black skinn jeans. I kicked off my pj's and tilted my head to the side for a minute before deciding on a light blue long sleeved shirt. I pulled it on, feeling the cool fabric against my stomach.

I walked across my room, by my desk and pulled on my black fuzzy snow boots and grabbed a single sheet of paper with words scribbled on it. I took one finale look around my room and nodded.

It's time.

I walked slowly into the kitchen and sat the note down on the counter top and reached for a white rose that I had bought a few days ago. I laid it across the note and looked at the thing that had taken my weeks to write.

My suicide note.

_I'm sorry. _

_I didn't want to leave you all._

_But I can't handle this anymore._

_My life..sucks._

_I can't handle it._

_It's taking me over, the thoughts inside my head. _

_They kill me inside. _

_But I don't confine it anymore. _

_I want to release these thoughts. And let them be real. _

_It's not your fault. Not you Mom. Or Ella. Not even you Fang. _

_Thank you Fang. You've made my last days.. the best. And I love you for that. You're like the brother I never had. _

_Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If you ever can.. please forgive me. I love you. Tell Ella that too would you. Tell her.. she's the best friend i've ever had. _

_I love you all. And this isn't your fault._

_But there is one. _

_And they no who they are and what they've done. _

_I hate them._

_This is all my fault. I deserved everything said and done to me. _

_Things in my life have been building up lately. And I just hate myself too much to let myself live._

_So this is my note. _

_To say goodbye to everyone who i've ever meet in my life. Fang.. Mom.. Ella.. Angel.. ... Police Cheif Carrie. Everyone. _

_So Goodbye. Good luck in your life. _

_I'll always be around. _

_Good luck in life. _

_I will see some of you soon. I Love you._

_Goodbye._

_-Max. _

A few tears had fallen, making the paper wet around the edges. Scrubbing at my eyes, I pulled my coat on and headed out the front door for the last time. I headed down the street, kicking up the fresh snow on the ground.

The night sky was pulling in on the horizon, making it darker and darker by the minute. Street lights turned on in every direction as I stepped up on the bridge. I walked slowly. Enjoying the sounds of cars zooming by beside me, the sounds of cars honking and my feet squishing against the ground.

That's when I saw it.

The first police car anyway. Red, white, and blue lights flashing as more and more arrived. Closing off the bridge. I sighed and shook my head and grabbed onto a cable and pulled myself up on a slippery ledge. I hung on tightly onto the wire and the first police officer stepped foot into the snow. People were pointing at me, shock written all over there face. I recognized a few faces of people from my school.

"Max. Sweetie, Come down. So we can talk" The fimilar voice of police chief Dean Carrie boomed through his microphone type thing. I shook my head.

"No can do sir" I said, tottering slightly on the slippery surface. A shadow broke through the police line, darting across the bridge towards me.

Fang.

"Max. Max. You don't have to do this" He said, looking up at me. Silent tears were rolling in waves down his face. huh Fang cried. Who knew? I didn't.

"Yes.. I Do Fang. I'm too Scared of life, i can't carry one, too Useless for everyone, they all want me gone, too Impossible to live, to impossible t care, too Confused in this broken land, for me there's no one there, too Invisible for everyone, the think i'm a bored, too Damaged at heart which they gladly tore, too Emotional, I can't possibley live on anymore..." With that I let go of my wire and through my self backwards.

I saw Fang fall too his knees as I hurtled down 220 feet. The air rushed up pasted me and before I hit the freezing water, I had one last thought.

It's a damn cold night.

**A/n:**

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER. **

**Okay, but seriously guys. Writing Max's suicide note. I started bawling. Seriously nasty crying. I say myself so much in here. The me before I got help from a few AMAZING people. Thank you. Thank you ALL For being here for me. From my boyfriend David, to my bestfriend Alice, to Maggie, And to you. My FANS.**

**I Love You All! Seriously guys.**

**REVIEW!**

**IT'S NOT OVER! **

**REVIEW!**

**-Cora.**


	7. Author Note

**Author Note **

**Hey Guys (Mostly Girls).**

**Yeaah. This is probably something you didn't want to see. OMG! She updated.. not. **

**If You actually read my Author Notes before the story. One of my best friends, Alice. Was in the hospital. **

**Well..**

**She died last night. My Best friend. Gone. **

**She'd always told me. "Cora, I'm not weird. I'm a dreamer and believer in the unseen. In your imagination, you can soar for miles. I'd rather be a believer than normal anyday" **

**You all know the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz? Go listen to it. **

**I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter... I'm ruining my keyboard. So I'm sorry. **

**I probably won't be around for a while. No, i'm not going to kill myself. The doesn't honor anyone. I'm just going to cry.. and cry more and try to catch up on sleep. **

**I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging. It'll take time, but I'll come back. **

**I just feel numb. She's all over my house. Her clothes are still on the floor and her hair dye stains are still on my bathroom walls. I don't know what i'll do.**

**I'll be floating around on my tumblr ( .com) And maybe here. **

**Sorry guys and girls. **

**Keep your heads up. **

**Lot's of love, **

**Cora. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello There...**

**Yeah, I've been gone almost like a month or so.. Personal reasons. So yeahh..**

**But i'm back now. **

**I DON'T want to talk about ANYTHING that happened in the past, so just yeahh. **

**Anywho, Thank you ALL for staying while I wasn't here. **

**NONE of my stories are getting deleted. None are even done yet. **

**Sorry for being gone. **

**And just FYI, In Max's speech at the end. The capital words in the middle of sentences.. were a clue to what she was going to do. S.U.I.C.I.D.E.**

**I'm going to "Try" and write this is a guy perspective. Reminder, I'm not a guy and about 99.9 percent of you aren't either. **

**Anywhoo. Without further adieu, **

**Chapter 7**

**It's A Damn Cold Night. **

**Fang P.O.V. **

I watched as Max hurtled feet after feet into the freezing water below. She looked like an angel, her arms spread out like a bird and one of her legs bent at the knee. She hit the water with a splash and didn't come to the surface.

That's when everything seemed to snap back to reality. The police cheif was shouting orders at his men, but I knew they wouldn't be able to save her if someone didn't go down right now. So I stood up and..

Ran. Ran like the worlds supply of chocolate was running out. I ran to the end of the bridge, darting between people and police officers alike until I got to the ladder. The one that went all the way to the water. I put both feet on the first rung and started to climb down.. down.. down. One silver rung after the next. My feet hit hard packed dirt and I let myself drop down the little place of earth.

My eyes scanned the water line as people yelled at me from the bridge. I really didn't give a fuck about there opinion. That's when my eyes locked on something floating about the water, stuck to a big branch that had dropped off into the water. A coat sleeve had cotten an edge of the branch and got itself caught on it, along with the pale hand of it's owner.

Max.

I kicked off my shoes, along with my jacket and dived into the water. Kicking my feet hard, I pushed against the strong current but still managed to stay afloat. Score one for swimming lessons.

I paddled myself faster towad the person in the middle of the river, not even feeling the cold anymore. My finger tips grazzed the edge of Max's coat and I turned myself so I was standing and still floating. Score zero for not learning the name of swimming positons.

I pushed my hands under Max's back and pushed upward until her head broke the surface. Her eyes were closed and her face was so pale. I set my fingers against and waited until I felt it. The tiny beat of her pulse. Not a lot but enough.

I heard the engine of a plane.. more like a helicopter and my eyes shot to the sky. There was a police rescue helicopter, slowly dropping a long rope with a basket like thing tied to the botton, big enough for two people.

"C'mon Max" I whispered, shaking her gently. She remained still, but her eye twitched behind her closed eyelid. The basket looking thing plopped in the water beside us along with a man in a big orange swim suit type thing. Together we lifted Max up and out of the water and into the basket. The guy looked at me before nodding at the basket. I nodded my thanks before crabbing onto the plastic of the basket and hauling myself into it.

That's when the shiviering happened. Not the small shiver you get when the wind picks up, more like oh my gosh, I just dived into ten degree water. I swear my lips were turning a dark blue color by the time we were pulled into the helicopter.

I was ignored, not that I minded, as Max was placed on a short looking gurney type thing. Needles were jabbed into her arms as we flied off to the hospital. A big white guy was pumping his hands against her chest and I closed my eyes tight and bent my head back again the cold metal interior.

A blanket was drapped over me as someone shook my shoulder. I opened one eyes slowly and came face to face African American women with blue eyes, in an army type outfit. Camo pants and a dark green tank top.

"Just checkin'" She said with a kind smile.

"I'm Dominique but you kid, you're a hero" She said, shaking my shoulder again. I nodded as I felt the helicopter touch ground.. err the roof of a hospital. Max was wheeled off immediately and too a big door. I ran after, following behind them, enjoying the heat returned to my legs by every step.

We stepped into a death trap of doom, aka an elevator. The 5th floor button was pressed and we dropped a level.. The suicide ward. Yes, our dear hospital has specific wards. Welcome to Hayward Hospital.

The elevator doors dinged open and we were greated by a whole team of doctos who grabbed onto the gurney and started rushing down the hallway. I tried running after them but I was trapped by two arms.

"Let me go" I growled under my breath.

"Not tell i'm sure you're calm kid" The doctor said and I forced myself to take multiply deep breaths. The doctor seemed to be happy about this and let me go. I took a step foward and turned to face him.

"I need to ask you some questions will you please..." He was cut off by a high pitched cry/scream. Two people stepped out of the elevator. One who I didn't reconize and one.. who I did.

Max's mom.

Tears were rushing down both Max's face and the girl standing beside here. She had a piece of paper gripped her hand so tightly, her knuckled were turning white.

"The mom" I whispered under my breath for the doctor to hear. I had my hands tight in my pockets, to keep from crying like Max's mother. The doctor nodded before rushing up to Val.

"Ma'am. Ma'am!" The doctor shouted over Val's cries.

"Your daughters going to be alright, I just need to ask you some questions" Val nodded like as the doctor grabbed lightly onto her arm.

"You kids, come too" We followed him down the hallway like a group of zombies, and into a consultation room. The room was white with brown couches. On a wooden table sat bright purple flowers to attempt to brighten the room. Keyword, attempt.

"You can call me Pete" Doctor Pete said, while pushing Val onto one of the brown couches. The younger girl sat beside her on the couch. She was very tan with brown eyes. The only odd thing about her was a bright blue streak in her hair. Doctor Pete sat on the couch in front of them so I decided to play it safe and just sat beside him. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen out of his pocket and turned to us all.

"That girl, her name is?" He asked, looking a Val. She just hiccuped but remaind silent.

"Maximum Ride." I said, and he nooded.

"And your names?" He said, pen on paper.

"Fang" I said, and turned to the girl on the couch.

"Ella and this is Val" She said, laying her hand on Val's arm. He nodded.

"Her age?"

"Sixteen" Ella said and he nodded, scribbling more on the paper.

"Last question, I promise. Has Maximum tried to kill herself before? I mean has she been depressed lately? Talkes about suicide?" He said, looking between us both. It was my turn to be quiet.

"No.. I don't think so. She never said anything to me" Ella said and I took a deep breath and shook my head at her.

"Max.. has been depressed.. a lot lately. She didn't want to talk, or get out of bed. Most days she likes to just sit on the bridge, looking down at the water." He nodded, finishing his scribbling before putting the pad and pen back in his pocket.

Val seemed to snap back into focus and nodded at the doctor.  
"She didn't say anything to me.. but she didn't want to get out of bed most days and she was always late home from school. But I never questioned it.. She's such a good kid. And i'm a shitty mother" She said, wiping at her eyes.

"Miss. You're not. I hate to say this.. but this. This was Max's decision. Thanks to this young gentlemen, your daughters still her. But Miss, we're going to have to put her in the mental ward for a few weeks. For her own saftey." Pete said and she nodded.

"You'll be able to visit whenever you like aswell. I'll make sure of it" He finished before standing up.

"I'll go check on her now, and be back in a few." We all nodded as he walked out of the door.

It was quiet.. and eerie kind of quiet.

Like the whole world had gone quiet, for one girl.

One speical girl.

**A/n:**

**There you go. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Ciao. **

**-Cora. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n:**

**What. Is. Life. **

**I CAN'T believe that last Maximum Ride book came out today..**

**But MAXIMUM RIDE FANDOM, We must fly on. Together. To continue this fandom. (James Patterson should really check this part on Fanfiction out. I think.. he'd be proud. Of us all.) **

**ALL of our. (Yes even you, the girl who started her first story today) All of our stories are AMAZING. **

**Now as your reading this Chapter. PLEASE turn on your FAVORITE SONG That reminds you of Maximum Ride, as a reminder to this EPIC series. **

**I RECOMMEND FENCES BY PARAMORE. **

**Without Further Adieu, **

**Chapter 8**

**It's A Damn Cold Night. **

**Max P.O.V.**

Get

Me

Out

Of

Here.

Seriously, get me out of here. I'm currently inside the Mental Ward of this shitcake of a hospital and I just want to rip my hair out, strand by strand. You would too, if you saw any of the wackjobs in this place.

Okay, that was mean. I strongly believe the insane people are actually the sane ones, but after being in this hellhole for two days, you'd be in my same place. My roomate, a girl about my age with flamming orange hair, named Carol is "suffering" through self-harm and an eating disorder. She looks like a twig in her hospital gown, and the scars are bright pink covering her arms from wrist to shoulder. I kind of feel for her though, because every time she steps out into the hallway, someone is always calling her names. I've already gotten in trouble for socking another "troubled teen" in the face for calling her a fat cow.

But really, she's the only one who seems sane in this dreaded place. A knock at the door brought me back into reality. Ahh. Melodie. The medicine lady.

"Alright Max. Down the hatch" She handed me two paper cups. One with two pills, and one with water. One to help the "negative" thoughts and one to help me stay calm. I layed the pills on my tongue before closing my mouth and pushing them around the side of my mouth so they rested against my teeth. I gulped down the water and her the cups back.

"Open up" She commanded. You see Melodie isn't all the smart and only check under your tongue. I did as she told and opened my mouth, and flicked up my tongue.

"Good girl" She said with a smile and patted my head before exiting the door. I counted to thirty before spitting the pills out. I rolled them up in a napkin before sliding them into my pocket.

The first day I arrived here, I made a deal with a girl in 503. She gave me this razor blade that she had stashed away, as long as I gave her all the pills I got. Needless to save, I've given her all my medication.

I tiptoed out of bed and leaned out the door into the hallway. Trying to be as normal as possible, I kept my hands out of my pockets and walked down the bright blue hall. I skidded past creepy Pete and knocked on door Numbe 503.

The girl I met on the first day, I think her name's Myah, peeked out before grabbing my wrist and pulled me inside.

"Do you have them" She asked, holding out her hands shakily. I nodded and reached into my pocket and pulled out the folded up napkin and placed it in her hand. She unwrapped it before smiling at me.

"You're amazing Max" She said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks" I said, as she walked across the room, screwed the head off a stuffed animal and plopped the pills inside. My fingers found the edge of the blade, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Haven't you used that yet" Myah asked, coming back over to me.

"Hmm?" I said, rubbing my fingers on one of the sharpe edges lightly.

"Haven't you used that yet?" Myah repeated and I shook my head in reply. She laughed and shook her head in amazment.

"I don't even know how" I whispered, rubbing my finger across the top. She laughed softly this time and pulled me to sit beside her on the bed.

"Here i'll show you" She said, pulling my arm into my lap and taking the blade of my hand. She held it at an angle and brought it down near my wrist. I start squirming a bit and she smiled slightly.

"I'll just do it lightly.. okay" She dragged out and I nodded slowly. She brought it down and across my skin lightly, making a small cut. I jumped back, letting curses fly into the wind. Talk about a mother fucking ow. It stung too.

"Why did you do that!?" I whisper-screamed, as she rummaged around before slapping a bandage on the small cut, not bigger than a finger nail. Almost like a cat scratch.

"Hey. Don't blame me, you let me" I met her gaze before sighing.

I'm right where I belong.

With the crazy people.

**A/n:**

**Well.. that was weird. **

**The next few chapters will be her mental ward trip. Be prepared for some.. odd things.**

**I WANT TO START ANOTHER STORY. It's going to be WAY OUT OF CHARACTER. **

**I Want it to be were.. Max likes guys.. and girls. **

**DO You people think it's a good idea, or no? Please don't steal this idea, thanks.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Cora. **


End file.
